Petals in the Wind
by silvergryphon06
Summary: The wind carries everything. Your words, your hopes and change. How will Tiri and Zoro weather the changes to come? The petals will scatter and a new flower will grow, but will it be what they expect? Here's the Sequel to Petals on the Blade!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Blades slammed into the wooden blanks where her feet had been mere milliseconds before, a lilac-colored curl drifting gently down the edge of the sword like a caress. His eye followed the trail of petals that whirled across the small room. They solidified, silver eyes forming into a glare. He smirked at her, easily pulling one of his blades from its wooden sheaths.

"This is an exercise that is supposed to enhance your speed, Witch."

She watched him with a mild expression as he ran his free hand through his green locks, pushing stray strands out of his good eye, though he allowed them to cover the scarred one. It was really getting too long, she thought. Perhaps he would let her trim it for him, at least a little, before it started to become a real bother. Giving her own twin blades an expert, lazy spin in her hands, she shrugged at him.

"If I only lose a lock of hair, then I'd say I was fast enough," she replied flippantly.

He snorted at her before disappearing in a blur. Anticipating, she parried to her left, the screeching whine of met metal loud in her ears. Her instincts whispered to her and she listened attentively, bringing her left blade up a fraction, the back of the blade pointed up to catch the sharpened edge of his as it attempted to slip past her defense. Smoothly, she caught the flat of his blade, twisting viciously and sending it back towards him. His good eye widened slightly at the unexpected maneuver. Growling at him, she pushed towards him, putting all her weight into causing his swords to be pushed down. She could see the muscles in his neck flexing as he resisted and she only managed to lower his defensive position by a hair's breadth, but it was enough.

Teeth bared, she spun, disengaging and the sudden movement had him following through with his momentum. He was moving forward and before he could catch himself, she somersaulted over his head with a flourish, landing on her feet. Her blade's point was at the back of his neck before he had taken a step to balance. He grunted, turning his head to regard her with a small smile.

"Underhanded, as always."

"I could say the same, Bonehead," her tone was icy as she relented, stepping away from him to place her borrowed swords neatly in the rack set against the far wall.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tiri didn't respond, straightening and rubbing her lower back with a grimace. It had been giving her a fit as of late. She had probably been doing too much, as always. Nami and Chopper had become a tag team in trying to sneak up on her to catch her in the act of doing something she wasn't supposed to these days. Unfortunately, that also included leaving the ship without specific permission. She blanched at the memory of Robin's evil smirk as bloomed hands had grabbed her around the ankles and kept her rooted to the deck. Luffy had gone ashore with a massive lump on his head after he had teased her about it.

She had been ill for a couple of months. Nothing serious, Chopper had claimed, but it had begun to interfer with her day to day activities. The small doctor had given her a clean bill of health, but she still was experiencing strange muscle pains and nausea. Her heart beat had slowed a bit and Chopper had speculated that perhaps the poison from the sand monsters they had encountered nearly a year ago may still be adversely affecting her. Tiri doubted that was the problem, but she had heeded his advice to take it fairly easy. Of course, that couldn't apply to Zoro's idea of training. She hadn't been the most studious of rule followers and she knew that she needed to keep her combat skills sharp. No one could tell what they would face in this New World and she would not be damsel in distress of this crew.

So why did it bother her that Zoro would ignore the little doctor's orders to not train with her as if it was a real fight? Tiri needed that kind of training, they both knew that. Was her body aware of things that the rest of her was not? Was she more sick than any of them realized? Perhaps her body was trying to communicate that to her and that was why she felt so out of sorts when Zoro had attacked her? They were questions to muse over. She would make it a point to speak to Chopper as soon as possible.

The sound of boots thunking against the wooden planks brought her attention back to the present.

"Nothing," she said finally, moving to stand in front of one of the windows.

She felt him close behind her, his hands coming up to rest lightly on her upper arms. Tiri simply remained still under the touch, neither accepting nor rejecting.

"You know that lying to me doesn't really work. You never can hide what you're thinking, Witch," he murmured in her ear, the warmth of his breath causing goosebumps to erupt across her flesh.

"Nothing's wrong, Zoro," she repeated softly, her gaze wandering listlessly over the waves.

She melted away then, the lilac petals wafting gently out of the open window in the breeze from the sea. He watched her land on the deck and walk across the grass, letting out a deep breath. The swordsman wasn't stupid, he had realized his mistake as soon as he had made it. That last thrust, it had pissed her off and he couldn't say that that kind of tactic wouldn't anger him if he had been in her position. He had violated his word, in a way. Chopper had asked him not to push Tiri too hard, not until they were more certain of what had been causing her to feel so terrible. If he was honest with himself, that was partially the reason why he come at her so relentlessly. He needed to know that she could still defend herself when her back was to the wall, so to speak. He may never fully admit it, but he knew there would be times when he just wouldn't be able to protect her, no matter how much he wanted to.

Their relationship was unusual, by any standards, but she was his, that much was absolutely certain. The thought of something happening to her, of someone getting to her before he could...well, it made his stomach turn. At first, he had balked at these new emotions that she had aroused in him. The swordsman was protective of his nakama, as he should be. Tiri was an exception and retained more of his attention than the others. Of course, that could just be because of the sex, he thought with a smirk. The witch might not look like much, but she had endurance. That could just be her stubbornness, but he wasn't going to complain.

He was going to have to make it up to her later, if she would even speak to him. Then he frowned; there was something off, he could feel it in his bones.

Perhaps it would be best if he gave her some time to cool off.

* * *

Two days later and Tiri hadn't seen hide nor hair of the man and that was saying something on a ship in the middle of the ocean. The fact that he had managed to piss her off even more by his absence was a testament to the Bonehead's capabilities in getting under her skin.

She was sitting in the swing on the deck of the ship, idly twisting her fingers around themselves as she allowed her mind to drift. It was a rare occurrence, but it was one she had been indulging in more recently. Tiri turned her attention to her left as footsteps echoed on the wooden staircase leading to the poop deck.

"I could recognize the hard sound of those shoes anywhere, Sanji-kun," she teased lightly, masking her inner turbulence with a grin.

"I suppose that means that you'll always remember me then, Tiri-chan," the blonde man replied evenly, taking a deep drag on his cigarette.

"That I will."

It was a response laced with affection as he drew near, ruffling her curls with his hand as she scowled up at him.

"Oye, how many bloody times do I have to tell you to not do that?"

"Until I quit."

"Bastard."

"You wound me."

"I can."

"Your words inflict enough damage."

Tiri rolled her eyes and refused to comment an further. Sanji shoved one of his hands in his pocket, while the other held the smoking stick. He tilted his head at her, his expression unreadable. She ignored the look, instead focusing her attention back on her hands as she gently rocked herself with her toes resting on the grass.

"You're thinking too hard," he murmured, the observation making her chuckle quietly.

"Aren't I always?"

"Always what?"

The question came from a brunette that swung onto the deck from the rigging above them, a huge grin plastered across his youthful face. Tiri shook her head and reached out, tipping his straw hat over his eyes and standing up with a light stretch of her muscles. He may be a pain at times, but his timing was impeccable, especially when she didn't care to discuss her thoughts with a cook who was too perceptive at times.

"Always sticking my nose where it wasn't invited, that's what, Luffy" she joked and he glowered at her as he thumbed back the brim of his hat.

"C'mon, tell me?" he whined but Tiri turned on her heel, waving a dismissive hand behind her.

" Meat, Luffy, we were talking about meat. You're problem now, Sanji-kun. I'm going to go find a book."

"You're heartless, Tiri-chan!" he called behind her as the sounds of Luffy's hyper bouncing echoed across the deck and into the library.

The lilac-haired pirate wasn't the least bit surprised to find both Robin and Nami in the cool room. She greeted them with a smile and they returned the gesture.

"How are you feeling, Tiri-san?" asked the raven-haired woman, setting her book in her lap with a finger between the pages to keep her place.

"I'm fine, thank you," Tiri replied politely before swiftly changing the subject, "How is your latest map coming, Nami-san?"

"Beautifully! Would you like to see?"

Tiri nodded, coming over to peer at the navigator's handiwork with an admiring gaze.

"It's lovely! And so accurate!"

The redhead blushed prettily at the compliments, clearly pleased at Tiri's appreciation of her work. The three women chatted for a while as Tiri moved to the shelves, her fingertips skimming over the spines of several rows of books. On an impulse, Tiri turned to look at the other two over her shoulder to regard them with an inquisitive expression.

"Have either of you two seen that Bonehead lately? I have a suspicion that he's avoiding me."

Both women shook their heads.

"He probably is. I know that he's been sleeping in the crow's nest, I heard him snoring from up there when I was on watch last night," Nami told her, shaking her head again, "The man could sleep through anything, I swear."

Robin nodded in agreement, a quiet smile curving her lips. Tiri shrugged with a muttered thanks, returning to her search for a decent read. Finding a volume that captured her interest, she reached up on her tiptoes and plucked it from the shelf. It proved worth the minor effort, as she was engrossed in the book for the rest of the afternoon.

The sun was just beginning to set when she put it down, the rumbling in her stomach rousing her from her reading. Robin and Nami had left sometime before and she padded out of the library and towards the galley, following the delicious smells. She sat down at the long table between Usopp and Chopper. The little doctor looked at her from the corner of his eye as she loaded down her plate with food.

"You are looking well, Tiri-san. Still, I'd like for you to stop by my room again tomorrow. I want to do another check-up."

"Alright, Chopper."

Her response made the reindeer blink a few times. He had clearly been expecting an argument. Tiri smiled at him and patted his arm fondly.

"I respect your professional opinion, Chopper, considering my lack of experience in the medical field. If you say that I need to stop by, then I will."

"You won't make me happy like that, idiot!" he exclaimed, his body wriggling, but she just chuckled and placed her attention on her plate.

"You're feeling pretty good, then, Tiri-san?" Usopp asked as she took her first bite.

"I am, thanks, though I can't understand everyone's preoccupation with asking me that," she replied lightly, a small smile tracing her lips.

He blushed and gave her a shrug. "Human nature, I suppose. You are our nakama."

That made her pause, her fork halfway up to her mouth. Tiri nodded after a moment. He made a good point. Even after being with them for almost a year, she still wasn't used to people caring how she felt or what she even thought. It was something that both comforted and exasperated her, probably how anyone with siblings often experienced, she thought. Tiri could appreciate their concern in that light.

"I guess you're right."

When she looked up from her meal, she noted that Zoro was absent for the third night in a row. Frowning, she asked Sanji to give her the swordsman's plate. Rising and bidding everyone a good night, she stepped out onto the deck and into the cool night air.

* * *

When she was directly under the nest, Tiri craned her neck to stare upwards, her head tilted. There was no snoring to be heard, so he was awake at least; and probably hungry.

"Oye, Bonehead! Your dinner's ready!" she called up, the faint sound of rustling movement reaching her ears.

She took half a step back and offered the plate to him once he landed on the deck with a loud thud. Zoro grunted at her, taking the plate from her hands and settled on the grass with his back to the mast. Tiri crossed her legs beneath her and sat across from him, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of the breeze playing over her features and hair. She felt eyes on her, however, and opened her own.

"You look alright," he muttered as he set his now clean plate aside, his eye sliding from hers and rubbed the back of his head with a hand.

It was the closest thing to an apology that she was going to get. Tiri let out a sigh, rubbing a hand over her arm. What bothered her was that he felt like he needed to apologize to her.

"I'm fine. I was fine the other day too. I'm just-," she shrugged then, at a loss for the right words to describe what she had felt at that moment.

"I know. You were right. I know better than to pull that kind of maneuver. It was shameful."

Tiri blinked at him. He must really have been letting guilt eat at him if he felt that way.

"No, you were pushing me, like always, trying to make me adapt to a situation that might happen, whether I want to admit that or not."

He nodded, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Tiri scooted towards him and turned, her back meeting his forearm. He was quiet for a while and she let the silence linger. It wasn't uncomfortable anymore, at least. She watched the stars twinkle overhead, feeling more content than she had in the last few days.

"They would die before they touched you."

The words were spoken in a low tone, so low that she almost didn't catch them, but they sent a shiver down her spine all the same. She didn't have to ask to know who 'they' were; any pirate, any person that dared to cross that unspoken line. She turned her face towards his, bumping his cheek with her nose.

"I know. I'm not worried about it," she paused a moment as his arms uncrossed, one snaking around her hips and pulling her back towards his chest in a possessive gesture, "Are you?"

"You can handle yourself."

"That doesn't answer my question, Bonehead."

Tiri pressed her nose into the hollow where his neck met his shoulder, breathing in the scent of steel.

"That's your opinion, Witch."

She smiled against him then and planted a soft kiss where her lips meet his skin. A rumbling sound escaped his chest and Tiri's smile widened into a grin as his fingers flexed into the curve of her waist.

"I suppose you have a point there."

He merely grunted in response, one arm cushioning his head against the mast as he stared upwards. Her gaze followed after a moment and she let out a deep breath, her hand rubbing small circles over her chest. There had been some strange sensations coming from that part of her body and she made a mental note to make sure her stop by Chopper's office was the first thing she did when she got up in the morning. Tiri might not show it, but this-this thing she was wrestling with was making her edgy.

A large hand covering hers made her still.

"Stop fidgeting, Witch, you're making me twitchy just being near you."

"Sorry, I can't help it. I feel restless tonight."

His lips curved into a wicked smirk as he leaned down to capture hers in a slow, languid kiss.

"I can help you with that."

* * *

_**A/N: As requested, here is the sequel to Petals on the Blade. Please leave a review at the door, they make my day and give me a great idea of what you guys are thinking out there! Look for the new chappie sometime later this week! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_**Goodness gracious, it's been a year since I updated! Yikes! Sorry guys, but thank you for being so patient! I'm going to try and update more regularly from now on. Anyhoo, please show me a little love and leave a review if you're happy for the latest chappie! **

**Shout out to my awesome reviewers, this update is for you guys!: Umineko Koneko, Rmeyer90, SkittlesKat, Phoenix, Esaki Nalex, Too Lazy, Purple Dragon Ranger, and Molly Grace 16!**

* * *

Tiri groaned into her pillow when she rolled over, sunlight flashing bright orange from behind her closed eyelids. Cursing at its cheerful color, she blearily blinked, silver eyes tinged with red. She hadn't slept well, tossing beneath her stifling covers while attempting not to wake Zoro. Not that that had been terribly difficult, the bonehead could probably sleep through a damned hurricane if he cared to. Easing upright, she braced one arm behind her and ran a hand through the thick curls that fell across her forehead. Shaking her head roughly, she let out a yawn, then swung her legs over the side of her bunk.

A rustling sound from behind her signaled that the swordsman was awake as well. She half-turned to regard him with bloodshot eyes. His good one was cracked open before it met hers and widened.

"Nightmares again?" he asked her quietly, knowing the answer before she nodded.

"I suppose I ought to tell Chopper about them," she replied with a sigh.

He agreed, reaching out a hand to brush his knuckles against her cheek. It never failed to surprise her, the gentleness he could display when they were alone. It didn't last very long and it was infrequent, but it did happen and it always warmed her heart. She leaned her cheek against his calloused hand and closed her eyes briefly, then opened them again.

"Yeah, you're cuttin' in on my sleep," he said gruffly, the concern she could see in his good eye belying the indifference of his words, "You're gonna owe me a barrel of sake for that."

"Fair enough," she chuckled with a crooked smile.

Suddenly his hand was in her hair and she found herself half-sprawled across his broad chest. Ruefully, she lifted her head to look up and into his dark eye. He patted her head, stroking his fingers through lilac curls.

"Sleep for a while longer. You need it."

His tone was serious, serious enough that it worried her a little, despite the warmth that bloomed in her chest at his awkward concern.

"Let me up, you're too hard to sleep on," she teased him, reaching up to brush the pad of her thumb against the corner of his mouth, smoothing the lines that had formed as he scowled.

He seemed to pick up on the playfulness of her mood, smirking down at her. Something flashed in his eye and before she could ask what the look was for, he had captured her wrist and pulled her up until their noses nearly touched.

"Not yet," he growled, his breath teasing her lips.

She smiled down at him.

"You just can't be romantic about it, can you?"

His response was to pull her down, pressing his mouth to hers heatedly. His tongue invaded her mouth, not bothering to ask for what he could take and what she would gladly give. A large hand released her wrist and slid down the curve of her torso, relearning the contours of her body. Her own fingertips gently fluttered against his cheeks, burrowing into the moss-colored strands of his hair as she shifted over him. Gods above, but she loved how he kissed her, as if it was the only thing in this life worth doing.

Zoro rolled them over in the narrow bunk, his lips slipping from hers to press insistently along the line of her jaw. Tiri tilted her head back with a soft sound, undulating her soft body against his hard one as his hot tongue caressed against the skin of her neck.

Without warning, she felt his sharp teeth bite into the smooth flesh of her throat, making her wince. He pulled back to look down at his handiwork, his eye flicking up to hers with a smirk.

Tiri raised a brow, her cheeks still warm.

"Wanna explain the reasoning behind that?"

The expression on his face was clear enough without him having to say the word that she could almost hear.

_Mine._

"Ah," she said softly, tracing his lips with a gentle finger, "You're more worried than you've been letting on."

He scowled at her then, pushing up off of her to lay at her side. Tiri bit back her amusement, knowing that he would never admit it out loud. She sat up in the bed, looking down at him for a brief moment.

"Fair enough," she murmured, "I'll be off to see Chopper now. You have training to do."

He snorted as she leaned down to press a kiss against his lips.

Feeling a little better and her nightmare nearly completely forgotten, she rose and padded through the empty library.

Once she set foot onto the deck, she took a deep breath, loving the scent of salt in the air. Then she promptly sidestepped, a red and black blur racing past her.

"Tiri!" her lips curved at hearing her name crowed so enthusiastically.

"Good morning, Luffy!"

He wrapped his arm around the railing, using it as a brake and then shot back towards her. With a sigh, she braced for the impact and held her breath. Luffy's momentum still sent her tumbling backwards as he caught her in a bear hug. He turned and when they landed, she was laughing down at the rubber-man who had softened her fall.

"I could have been mean and turned into petals," she informed him with twinkling eyes.

"Shishishi," he grinned up at her toothily, "But you didn't and it was worth it!"

"Nice to know I'm so valuable simply based on my entertainment value," she commented dryly, rolling off her captain and finding her feet.

"Absolutely!"

His grin was infectious and she leaned down, offering a hand to him, which he took. Together, they moved to the railing, Luffy hopping up to crouch on the wooden surface while Tiri merely propped her hip, crossing her arms loosely. The water was calm, an enchanting shade of blue that was deceptively, beautifully serene. Her fingers brushed over a scar that had formed months ago, the result of a calm scene much like this one. Feeling a little unsettled, Tiri straightened, swallowing the bile that wanted to rise in her throat.

It was one of the few moments that she was grateful for Luffy's density.

"Well," she said, making a show of stretching her arms high over her head, "I'm off. See ya, Senchou."

She could almost see his ears wiggling at the acknowledgement of his position. It almost made her feel good enough to chuckle despite her nausea. Lifting a hand in a lazy wave, Tiri walked back across the grassy deck towards the bow of the ship. Chopper's little office was tucked in one of the driest parts of the Sunny, a necessity given its purpose. With a gentle knock, she opened the door and strolled in. The diminutive doctor was busily crunching something beneath his pestle, so she adjust quietly stood nearby, waiting for him to finish.

"You don't have to stand over there, Tiri," Chopper chirped, looking over his shoulder towards the lilac-haired pirate, "I could use some help grinding the rest of these herbs."

Tiri smiled softly, then grimaced as a cramp shot through her abdomen. Rubbing a hand across her midriff in an attempt to sooth the sharp ache, she stepped closer and plucked up a second mortar and pestle set. Gathering several dried seeds between her fingers, she drizzled them into the bowl and began to grind them. A gentle hoof placed on her arm stopped her.

She looked up to see Chopper frowning worriedly.

"Why do you have your hand on your stomach, Tiri? Does it hurt?"

She was half-tempted to deny it, then changed her mind. It was why she had come to him in the first place.

"Aye, a pain that comes and goes. Feels like a cramp."

The small doctor frowned, hopping down from his stool and moving towards his black bag.

"Sit down," he ordered and she complied, setting down the mortal and pestle back on the table before sitting on the tiny stool the reindeer had been standing on.

"Lift your shirt a little, please?" he asked, tucking the tips of his stethoscope in his ears.

"Sure."

Tiri lifted the hem of her blouse, revealing her toned stomach.

Chopper's touch was gentle, but probing as his hoof moved across her abdomen.

"Does this hurt?" Chopper inquired, pressing lightly just below her belly button.

Tiri winced, the area more sensitive to touch than it had been earlier that morning.

"Yes, a little."

"A little? How about here?"

"Not as much, no."

The questions continued, Chopper never lingering in any place that Tiri indicated was painful. He listened to her heart for a moment, checked her lungs and her throat to be certain. Shaking his head a little, he removed the stethoscope from his ears and placed it back in his bag.

"I can't be sure what's wrong from just a cursory examination," he looked up at her seriously, "I'm going to need a sample of your blood, is that alright?"

Tiri nodded with a small smile.

"I thought you would. Go ahead."

He prepared the syringe, tying off her arm just above her elbow. Swiftly, he cleaned the area and stuck her, the tiny prick still making her grimace a little. He removed it after a moment, the vial filled with crimson fluid.

Chopper gave her a reassuring smile as he transferred the sample to a slender test tube.

"Don't worry, it might take a while, but I'll figure it out."

Chuckling quietly, Tiri pinched the little doctor's cheek.

"I have all the faith in the world in you, Chopper."

Chopper blushed furiously, his body wriggling.

"Believing in me won't make me happy, you bastard!"

Laughing, she stood and started towards the door.

"Let me know as soon as you find something, please?"

"Yosh!"

As soon as she closed the door, however, her smile faded. Tiri leaned back against the sun-warmed wood and shut her eyes, letting her head thunk back against the planks. Her arms crossed just beneath her breasts as she breathed out a heavy sigh through her nose.

"Not good," she murmured quietly, "It's just not going to be good..."

"Eh? What's not good, Tiri-san?"

She almost jumped out of her skin with a screech, silver eyes wide and unfortunately startling her visitor, whose black hair and long nose instantly vanished over the side of the Sunny Go at her cry. Recovering just in time, she reached out and grabbed a flailing wrist, pulling hard, up and back over the rail.

"Usopp, don't you dare sneak up on me like that!"

He let out a sigh of relief as he looked back over the railing he very nearly toppled over.

"S-s-sorry, I didn't know you were thinking so hard," he sputtered with a sheepish smile, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

Tiri let out a breath and released his wrist.

"S'ok, not your fault."

He nodded, then made a strangled noise.

"B-but, what were you talkin' about a minute ago?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing important just now, Usopp," she gave him a bright smile, "Thanks for asking though."

He didn't seem entirely convinced, but he did return her smile, which made her feel relieved. Patting his shoulder, she made to move past him.

"I'm going to go see if I can help Sanji in the kitchen."

Usopp blinked.

"Eh? I thought you trained with Zoro until lunchtime?"

She flushed, lowering her eyes.

"Uh, well, yeah, usually, but I don't really feel up to it today. I still want to do something constructive though."

She flashed him another quick smile and speed off towards the galley.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_**Read and review please? :)**

* * *

"Sanji? Need a hand?"

The cook turned around with a quiet grin, a cigarette clenched in his teeth and jerked his head towards the sink.

"There's some potatoes in the sink that need peeling, you can do that for me."

Tiri gave him a relieved smile, pleased he didn't ask why she was there before lunchtime. She stepped around him, plucking up a small knife from the cutting block on the counter. Reaching into the sink, she grabbed a large potato and leaned a hip against the sink, humming under her breath as she rhythmically began to peel away the skin.

It was relaxing and quiet, giving her time to think , probably more time than she needed. The scents wafting through the galley mingled with the natural salt in the air, fragrances she could taste on her tongue. A soft breeze was drifting through the port hole just over the sink, playing in the strands of her lilac curls, lifting them to float aimlessly with every gust.

Pain skated across her abdomen and she grimaced, lowering the hand that held the knife to grip the edge of the sink tightly. Careful to avoid letting out the hiss of breath that attempted to slip past her teeth, she bit her lower lip hard. They were coming closer together lately, the spasms. Thankfully, Sanji's back was still to her, stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove. With a shiver, the sensation passed and she straightened with a silent exhalation, feeling weary.

Perhaps that was the worst part of the entire ordeal; she simply didn't have any energy. Her whole body felt as if it was constantly taking a beating, bruised and sore without a single blemish on her skin to show for it. Tiri glanced down at her hands, irritated to see the tremble in her fingers. Giving her hands a rough shake, she attempted to steady them, for all the good it did her; they refused to still.

Working quickly to avoid the chef's detection, she finished peeling the potato in her hand and rinsed it beneath the tap. As she picked up the next potato, she felt a presence at her shoulder. Tiri glimpsed upwards to see Sanji looking down at her with a mild expression.

"How long were you planning on keeping it from me, Tiri-chan?"

Her first instinct was to deny that anything was wrong, that she was fine. The fatigue that crept into her limbs, however, belied the disavowal that hovered at the tip of her tongue. A gentle hand suddenly brushed away the curls that hung loosely down her back, fingers massaging the tense set of her neck muscles. With a quiet moan, Tiri let her shoulders droop and her eyes close.

She was so tired—

"Tiri-chan, talk to me," he murmured, the scent of smoke clinging to his soft command.

Tiri chuckled, rolling her neck as his hand moved to rest on her shoulder.

"Where do you want me to start?"

He raised a curly brow as she looked back at him, the corner of his lip twitching before shrugging.

"Pick a spot," he replied, then tilted his head as he took a deep drag of his cigarette.

Sighing, Tiri set the potato back amongst its brethren and put the knife next to them in the sink. She turned and braced one hand back on the edge of the counter, the other settling over the flat expanse of her belly.

"I have pains here," she said, tapping a fingertip against her abdomen, "They come and go, but they're like intense cramps. I get nauseous, sometimes a little dizzy, and I'm always so damned tired."

Sanji's gaze remained steady, contemplative as he lifted a hand to his lips to take hold of the cigarette and flick the remnants out of the porthole. A stream of smoke poured from between his lips, wrapping her in a scent that, in some ways, was more comforting in its familiarity than a thick blanket.

"You've talked to Chopper?"

She nodded, her eyes slidding from his to glance back out at the water she could see through the porthole.

"And Zoro?" he asked the question softly, to which she nodded again, "Anyone else?"

"No."

Sanji fell silent then, a quiet click signaling that he had lit another cigarette. Smoke drifted past her in a thin, grey wisp as she rubbed absent circles over her stomach, unconsciously seeking to soothe the lingering, occasional twinge of pain. A little guiltily, she realized that the cook was right to question her. If she had had a choice in the matter, she would have kept her condition a complete secret, even from her green-haired lover. Sanji was still the only one on the ship that knew anything about her life before joining the crew and she would have been lying if she had claimed that fact to be anything other than a coincidence. No one would have been the wiser if he had not stepped up onto the deck at that precise moment.

Zoro would never know, if Tiri had her way. He wouldn't have known about this either, if he hadn't caught her one afternoon gripping the rail with white knuckles, hunched over and panting as if she had been running laps around the ship. To be perfectly honest, she had damned every which way to hell she could think of for stumbling on her in a moment of weakness. She wasn't exactly feeling charitable to Sanji for making her talk about it either, she thought with a frown.

A hand cupping her cheek and gently turning her face towards a dark eye broke into her thoughts.

"Tiri-chan."

There was a world of chastisement in the way he spoke her name, both tender and firm, making her nearly wince. She searched his face silently as they looked at one another, lifting a hand automatically to brush away the errant strands of blonde that tried to hide both his eyes from her vision before letting it reach behind her and brace against the counter, her weight shifting from one foot to the other. Noting the flickering worry that lurked beneath his calm expression, Tiri gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"Chopper promised me that he would come find me as soon as he identified _anything. _I just have to trust him and be patient," she tilted her head, eyes narrowing, "and so do the two of you."

Sanji dropped his hand from her cheek and reached up to take hold of his cigarette, taking a step back from her.

"Hmm," was the only response she recieved as he turned slightly and moved back towards the stove, giving her room to resume her task.

Picking the knife back up, Tiri leaned a hip against the counter and plucked up another potato. The blade slide smoothly over the flesh of the vegetable, peeling away the brown skin to reveal the milky white meat beneath. Its scent soon began to mingle with the simmering contents of the pot on the stove, the harsher, heavier smell of cooking meat also filling the air as Sanji tossed steaks into a large pan.

They worked in quiet tandum for the better part of an hour, Tiri finishing the potato peeling and slicing them neatly to slide into the large pot. Once that had been done, she simply hopped up onto the countertop furtherest from the stove and watched Sanji work, her mind blissfully quiet as she occupied herself with observation. In a way, his movements reminded her of Zoro. His smooth, patient motions were similiar to how the swordsman trained, even, methodical, but grueling. It was a feat in and of itself to cook three meals a day for a crew, even a crew that was moderately small like the Strawhats. To prepare those meals for monsters like Franky, Zoro, and Luffy, and for them to be satisfied at the end of each, was beyond a feat, teetering on miracle territory.

And still, the man managed to find some time to increase his fighting strength, though Tiri had yet to figure out how. She never saw him train. She never saw anyone train except Zoro, for that matter. Perhaps it _was _the cooking? A finger started to tap against her lips in thought as she considered the lean man standing at the stove, flipping over sizzling steaks. Her elbow balanced on her thigh as her eyes narrowed in concentration, wandering over Sanji's slender frame, searching for any indication that, right at that moment, he was increasing his strength. Then again, knowing that she slept with Zoro every night, would he be open with that kind of information in front of her? The consideration gave her momentary pause.

She knew that the two crewmates rivalry was intense, to say the very least, but she had thought Sanji trusted her. He gave every indication that he trusted her. On the other hand, both of them preferred surprising each other with new techniques, driving each other towards higher degrees of potential through one-upmanship with equally damnable smirks. In the time she had spent on the Sunny, Tiri had never seen either of them in the company of the other except at meal times, so it did make a little sense that neither of them would be aware of the other's routine. That being said, would the rivalry extend to the significant others of both men? It was a possibility she couldn't discount. Perhaps she would have to be a bit more stealthy in uncovering the cook's method of training?

Sanji turned his head to glance at her over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Just what are you up to, Tiri-chan?"

She almost jumped, barely slipping a pleasantly innocent smile into place.

"Who, me?" she asked in a sweet voice, closing her eyes and tilting her head in a manner she knew that exuded adorableness and trustworthiness.

He chuckled, scratching the back of one calf with the top of his other foot.

"Yes, you. You wouldn't be looking at me that hard unless you were either planning something or planning to plan something."

She opened her eyes wide, feigning surprise and hurt, literally wilting under his shrewd gaze.

"I hardly think I'm the type to plot things, as you put it."

Sanji snorted, plucking his cigarette from his lips to blow smoke in her direction.

"Tiri-chan, you are beautiful, intelligent, and utterly devious, traits that you are entirely aware of."

Tiri leaned forward and cupped her chin in both palms, a sly smile curving her lips.

"Aware of, and take full advantage of," she replied, making him chuckle.

"A pirate worthy of the name."

Her smile widened into a crooked grin at the dry compliment as she straightened up and stretched, her back cracking before she changed the subject.

"If the food's done, I'll tell the others," she offered, unfolding her legs and lightly hopping down from her perch.

He waved her off with a hand, busily pulling plates from the cabinets. Touching a hand to his shoulder, she slipped by him and out of the galley, padding towards the doorway that lead to the deck. She stepped out into the warm sunshine and had to resist the urge to purr. The heat felt wonderful on her face as she strode across the grass and up to the mast. The sails were full, billowing and rustling as the Sunny surged forward over cerulean water, foam lapping at the hull. Distantly, she could hear Usopp and Luffy shouting to one another near the stern, happy giggles bursting from that direction amidst the indistinguishable conversation.

It was a beautiful day, clear and blue as far as the eye could see. Although, that could change in a heartbeat in this sea, Tiri thought with a slight shiver. Hail, sleet, thunder storms with red lightning flashes, all of which could erupt in the space of a breath.

With such a strong tail wind, she didn't dare shift, so Tiri grasped a rung and began to climb the narrow ladder up towards the crow's nest. A gust blew her lilac curls into her face, making her curse under her breath until she reached the top and she could brush them out of her eyes. Slipping quietly into the training room, she shut the hatch silently behind her. When she looked up again, Zoro was crouched beneath a massive set of dumbells, the muscles of his arms and chest rippling as he took a short hop forward. He grunted with the impact, sweat running down his back as he strained to hold his posture.

Tiri leaned back against the wall, heat prickling across her skin as she watched him train. He had shed the upper part of his green robe, letting the heavy fabric hang loose around his narrow waist. Her small tongue flicked across her lips as he heaved the dumbell up and off his shoulders, the weight landing with a resounding boom on the wooden floor. She half-wondered how it didn't simply fall through, but she supposed she wasn't giving Franky enough credit. Zoro didn't seem to notice her presence, standing with another grunt and striding to the bench that curved around the room. He scrubbed his face with a white towel then proceeded to rub his head vigorously with it.

Quiet as a church mouse, Tiri stepped behind him. With a mischievious smile, she ran a light fingertip along the curve of his spine. The towel fell around his broad shoulders as he twisted his torso slightly, his arm snaking back to anchor around her waist and pull her around and forward in one quick jerk. She let out a surprised yelp, silver eyes wide as she looked up into his face. His grin was toothy, dark eye glittering down at her.

Scowling, she punched him in the shoulder, knowing full well that it was the equivalent of jamming her fist into a wall of iron.

"Don't do that, you Bonehead!"

"Witches don't get to complain when they're caught being sneaky," he snapped back, his smile fading as his eyes roamed over her. When he glanced back up into her face, the humorous expression in his gaze vanished. "What'd Chopper say?"

She was a little taken aback at his bluntness, having expected him to ignore the issue all together. Then she chided herself. Since when did the man shirk from anything?

"Nothing yet. He said he would let me know."

The swordsman nodded, tightening his hold on her for a moment, bringing her closer until his chin rested on the crown of her head. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck and breathed him in, sweat and steel. Then he was easing her back and she started to move around him, tugging on his wrist.

"C'mon, I helped make lunch today."

He scoffed behind her.

"My stomach's already roiling."

She promply turned around and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Keep that up, Bonehead, and my cooking is all you're getting!"

Tiri missed his smirk as she turned back around to climb down the ladder.

"Wanna bet on that, witch?"


End file.
